Soldier
Weapon Focus At 1st level, a Soldier gains the Weapon Focus class feature, providing the benefit of the feat with the same name. The Soldier chooses a specific weapon. The soldier can choose unarmed strike or grapple as the weapon. The soldier must be proficient with the chosen weapon. The soldier adds +1 to all attack rolls made using the selected weapon. At Level 12, a Soldier gains Weapon focus for another specific weapon, or the same weapon with an addition +1 to all attack rolls made using the selected weapon. Weapon Specialization At 2nd level, a Soldier gains weapon specialization with a specific melee or ranged weapon that he or she also has applied the Weapon Focus feat or class feature to. The soldier gets a +2 bonus on damage rolls with the chosen weapon. At 14th level, a Soldier Bonus Feats At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, the Soldier gets a bonus feat. The bonus feat must be selected from the following list, and the Soldier must meet all the prerequisites of the feat to select it. Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light), Armor Proficiency (medium), Armor Proficiency (heavy), Brawl, Burst Fire, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Exotic Firearms Proficiency, Exotic Melee Weapon Proficiency, Far Shot, Great Cleave, Im�proved Brawl, Improved Knockout Punch, Knockout Punch, Power Attack. Tactical Aid As a full-round action, the Soldier provides tactical aid to all of his allies (including himself) within sight and voice range of his position. This use of tactical aid requires an action point. This aid provides a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls. The bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to one-half of the Soldier�s level in the advanced class, rounded down. Improved Critical For the weapon the Soldier has applied weapon specialization to the Soldier�s threat range increases by one. Improved Reaction At 7th level, a Soldier gains a +2 competence bonus on initiative checks. Greater Weapon Specialization At 8th level, a Soldier gains greater weapon specialization with the weapon he or she selected at 2nd level. This ability increases the bonus on damage rolls to +4 when using the selected weapon. Critical Strike At 10th level, a Soldier gains the ability to automatically confirm a threat as a critical hit when attacking with the weapon he or she has applied weapon specialization to, eliminating the need to make a roll to confirm the critical hit. Tank Solider Talent Tree Steamroller By stressing his body in a grapple, the Solider actually becomes more adept and skilled while grappling. It takes him a few rounds of stressful conditions to get his body worked up to its full potential. A character with this talent gains a (cumulative) bonus to all grapple checks of +1 per round until the total bonus equals his Constitution Modifier +3. If the hero stops grappling, this bonus decreases at the rate of 1 point per round until it falls to 0 or he begins grappling again. HardHug While grappling, the solider with this talent can make opposed Fortitude saves with his opponent. If he wins the opposed roll, his opponent suffers nonlethal hit point damage equal to the solider Constitution modifier plus any other bonuses that normally apply to grappling damage such as Strength and various feats. Prerequisites: Steamroller Toughened Grapple: Tough Heroes with this talent add their Constitution modifier to all Grapple checks in addition to all other modifiers that usually apply to a grapple check. Barbarian Solider Talent Tree A barbarian Solider can invoke a primal rage and ferocious strength. Rage: A barbarian can fly into a rage a once per day. In a rage, a barbarian temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases the barbarian’s hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character’s (newly improved) Constitution modifier. A barbarian may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the barbarian loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless he has selected the tireless rage talent, at which point this limitation no longer applies; see below). A barbarian can fly into a rage once per encounter. Entering a rage is an immediate action. You may use rage again during the same day by spending a base 4 energy points, increasing by 4 energy points. Improved Rage: A barbarian’s bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +6, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. The penalty to AC remains at –2. Prerequisites: Rage Advanced Rage: A barbarian’s bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +8, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +4. The penalty to AC remains at –2. Prerequisites: Improved Rage Indomitable Will: While in a rage, a barbarian gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves he also receives during his rage. Prerequisite: Improved rage. Tireless Rage: A barbarian no longer becomes fatigued at the end of his rage. Prerequisite: Advanced Rage. Acidic Fury: While in a rage, a barbarian channels elemental energy through is body and weapons. His acid resistance increase by 5, his melee weapons and natural weapons deal an extra 1d6 acid damage. Prerequisite: Rage, acid resistance. Concussive Fury: While in a rage, a barbarian’s sonic resistance increases by 5, his melee weapons and natural weapons deal an extra 1d6 sonic damage. Prerequisite: Rage, sonic resistance. Fiery Fury: While in a rage, a barbarian’s cold resistance increases by 5. His melee weapons and natural weapons deal an extra 1d6 fire damage. Prerequisite: Rage, fire resistance. Icy Fury: While in a rage, a barbarian’s cold resistance increases by 5. His melee weapons and natural weapons deal an extra 1d6 cold damage. Prerequisite: Rage, cold resistance. Shocking Fury: While in a rage, a barbarian’s electricity resistance increases by 5. His melee weapons and natural weapons deal an extra 1d6 electricity damage. Prerequisite: Rage, electricity resistance. Whirling Fury: While raging, a barbarian may forgo most of the normal benefits of rage and instead focus on his speed. The barbarian retains his bonus to Strength, but loss his bonus to Constitution and Will saves. He does not suffer a penalty to his armor class while raging. Instead gains dodge bonus to his armor class and reflex saves, equal to the bonus he would normally receive on his Will saves. While using whirling rage, the barbarian may make one extra attack in a round at his highest base attack bonus, but this attack takes a -2 penalty, as does each other attack made that round. This penalty applies for 1 round, so it also affects attacks of opportunity the barbarian might make before his next action. Prerequisite: Rage, improved reaction. Category:Advanced Class